redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Town Services Contract
When the Possum Van gets towed yet again, the Lodge tries to end this by bidding on the town's towing contract, only to get more than it bargains for. Cast (in order of Appearance): , , , , , , , , , Segments: The Possum Lodge Word Game, Red's Campfire Songs, Handyman Corner, Red's Sage Advice, New Member Night, Adventures With Bill, The Experts DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 4; The Red Green Show – 1998 Season DVD Commentary by Steve Smith STEVE SMITH: We occasionally like to try new segments in the show just to keep it fresh and just to try to keep the actors coming back to work. And so in this show, was a new segment we were trying called "New Member", where one of the existing guys at the Lodge, in this case, it's Dalton, would try to sponsor a new member to come and join the Lodge. And what we would do is, 'cause we're so cheap, we'd just take somebody right out of our studio audience and stand the guy there and make a fool of him for a couple minutes. We figured, I mean, we'd have to be doing that to ourselves. 'Course, the difference was, we get paid for it. It didn't last too long, but it was fun while it did. Transcript {Red stands behind his worktable.} RED GREEN: You know, a lot of guys try to make the cutoff shorts out of their old work pants. {Red picks up a pair of pants cut into shorts, but with the leg lengths mismatched badly.} RED GREEN: 'Course, the problem there is, getting the legs to be the same length. A lot of times, your tin snips or your pruning shears just aren't sharp enough to do a good clean job. Here's an idea... {Red goes over to a table-saw, with a sheet of plywood lying next to it.} RED GREEN: Just take your old pants, {holds up plywood, with a pair of pants duct-taped to it} duct-tape them to a piece of scrap plywood, and then just let the table-saw do the work. {Red turns on the saw. He then runs the board across it, splitting the wood and the pants in half. He then holds up his newly-shortened, perfectly-length-matched shorts.} Intro HAROLD GREEN: It's The Red Green Show! And now, here's the man who has forgotten whatever he'll remember, your host and hero, but he's my uncle, Red Green! {Red walks into the Lodge and waves while the audience cheers.} RED GREEN: Thank you very much. Appreciate it. Well, guess what? Possum Van got towed again! What kind of world is this where you can't even double-park in your own hometown? HAROLD GREEN: Uncle Red, you're gonna have to remember to turn the Possum Van off. Your exhaust fumes killed that floral clock! RED GREEN: Well, Harold, it doesn't matter, because none of the vehicles are ever gonna get towed again. {to audience} Listen to this: the town council has put out tenders, and Possum Lodge is gonna go after the towing contract there, because we put in the lowest bid. We're gonna get her! Yeah! Okay. {Harold walks up closer to Red.} RED GREEN: Yeah? HAROLD GREEN: {pauses} You don't have a tow truck. RED GREEN: Well, that's why our bid is so low. {Harold sways his head in frustration} Huh? See? We got no overhead. HAROLD GREEN: {pointing to his own head} You got no in-head! RED GREEN: Stop! HAROLD GREEN: I didn't– RED GREEN: Stop! HAROLD GREEN: What? RED GREEN: Stop! HAROLD GREEN: What? The Possum Lodge Word Game Plot Segment 2 Red's Campfire Song {Harold accompanies Red by clicking two spoons together.} RED GREEN: {singing} :Oh, when you wish upon a star, :Make sure it's not our own sun, :'Cause wishing on our sun isn't much fun, :Unless your wish is to burn out your retinas. Handyman Corner Red's Sage Advice RED GREEN: Sooner or later, some misguided relative is gonna buy you a giftbox of soap. And I'm not talking about useful, regular, natural soap. Oh, no, I'm talking about stuff like scruffing lotion, hydrolizing moisture gel, exfoliating cream... {cringes} Men don't need that. We have a very simple approach: if it's dirty, wash it; if it's hairy, clip it; if it's needs exfoliating, either call the plumber or your local clergyman. All right, now, maybe you want to get fancy, eh? You wanna maybe put on some aftershave, some deodorant, maybe a fresh pair of socks, but you gotta– you gotta ask yourself, "Who am I trying to impress?", okay? And if the answer is, my wife's best friend Chantel, your life's about to get way too complicated. So if you're thinking about getting fancy, here's a little tip: cleanliness is next to godliness, but scruffing is next to a heart attack in just this side of a divorce. Remember, I'm pulling for ya. We're all in this together. Plot Segment 3 New Member Night {Red is standing in the basement in front of a group of gathered Lodge members. Next to him are Dalton Humphrey and another man in a plaid shirt, suspenders and jeans.} RED GREEN: All right, settle down. As you know, this is New Member Night, and, uh, Dalton here has brought in a fella he'd like to present. Didn't have to get all dressed up for this, you know. All right, Dalton. DALTON HUMPHREY: Well, thank you very much, Red, and, uh, I would like to introduce you to my good friend Sid Larson here, and I gotta tell ya, Sid is my kind of guy. {The men all groan} Now, c'mon, now, settle down now, stop that! Now, I am hopeful that, in time, Sid here could become my daughter's new boyfriend, you know? And as– as a first step, I'd like you to support me in getting Sid into the Lodge. As you well know, my daughter has terrible taste in men, so I'm thinking that Sid here's got a real shot at it. You know what I mean? {chuckles} 'Course, it's bound to be a big improvement. I'd like to say that her current boyfriend is between jobs, but, of course, she's never had one. On the other hand, Sid here's been running the weigh station at the outskirts of town for 15 years! {to Sid} Y'know, uh, getting my daughter on that weigh scale may not such a bad idea, either, Sid. {back to audience} Yes siree, my– my daughter has no concept to saving money. None at all. Sid here, on the other hand, is the cheapest man I've ever met! {laughs} Yes, sir, hooking them two together's gonna be like the Clash of the Titans that most marriages can only dream about! So... {regains his composure} I'm asking you to support me in making him a member and doing me a favor, so... {bows his head} thank you very much. RED GREEN: All those in favor? {nobody raises their hand} DALTON HUMPHREY: By the way, the bank says as soon as Sid's a member, we get that lodge loan. RED GREEN: Aye! {Everyone raises their hand enthusiastically.} RED GREEN: {shaking Sid's hand} Congratulations, Sid, welcome to the Lodge. Adventures With Bill The Experts Plot Segment 4